


my head hurts

by Donkey



Series: vana writes shitty ninjago fanfic [8]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Depression, Emetophobia, Vomit, no beta bc i dont rlly think anyone would b awake this late, sorry yall this ones kinda heavy, unedited, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donkey/pseuds/Donkey
Summary: kai’s head hurts.
Series: vana writes shitty ninjago fanfic [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745536
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	my head hurts

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda rough??? like... i wrote this at 4am when i just got done reading some sad fic & was sad. good luck kinnie nation ❤️

his head hurt.

the pounding. the shaking. the pure pain he felt when he moved. his body, sluggish, tired, angry, sad, horrified, amused, happy, tortured, aggravated. he couldn’t see. his head, hurting and in pain, was hardly able to turn. his hands were shaky. his arms were hurty. he couldn’t feel his limbs.

there was a fog. a dark, grey fog. it covered his room. he couldn’t see. he could hardly think. the stench of vomit was the only think he could smell. feel. see. touch. 

his eyes, long since closed, ached. hurt. felt numb. he needed to open them. he needed to see the room around him. feel it. understand that he wasn’t the only one in here. that – that someone else was, too. kind of. technically. spiritually. 

he thought about how he got here. how he failed to do something, even if he couldn’t remember what. he lacked the comprehension skills and memory to know what the word was. he probably forgot that, too. forgotten like – like – like the spoiled sushi that he knew was a few feet to his left. the food that he had left there a few days ago, never bothering to clean up.

just like the rest of the food there. plates upon plates of pure garbage sat around the room littering and cluttering the once clean floors. the room that he had neglected over the past few weeks. the room that he could never bring himself to clean. even if wu had called it disgusting one too many times. 

he knew it was disgusting. he didn’t need someone else to say it to his face. he knew it was gross. horrific. stupid. disgusting. ignorant of him. ew. ick. ew. ick. he’s forgotten the other word he wanted to say. the word nya had used to describe this room when she had first seen it.

disappointing. that was the word. 

it wasn’t his fault. he wasn’t able to move. convince himself to get up and clean it. he wasn’t able to get up and eat anything other than popcorn to begin with. why would anyone think he’d be able to stand the thought of spoiled food? the smell of it? the smell of him, now, too?

it reminded him to take a shower. when was the last time he’d done that? a week ago? his hair would be disgusting to touch. to feel. to scrub with shampoo. did he even have shampoo? did he need to buy some? how would he even leave his room if he did? he couldn’t face the others.

right. the others. the people that have been trying to get into his room for exactly 0 days now. it had been locked for at least a week, and no one had tried to see him. talk to him. make sure he was okay. 

which was fucked, right? these people were his... his... they were people he worked with. they were the people he had cared about. thought about often. wondered about – about how they were probably off having fun. how his boyfriend was probably planning on breaking up with him. how he hadn’t seen his boyfriend in over two weeks.

no. he had told them he was staying with... dareth, right? maybe he had. he couldn’t really remember. he could’ve made it all up. it wouldn’t be the first time.

his head started hurting again.

**Author's Note:**

> fellas. fellas


End file.
